Bedtime Story
by Misty Narumi
Summary: Tasuku had trouble sleeping recently for some reason so Aichi asked Kai to tell him a bedtime story.


So I wrote this stupid silly little fic the other night that's stupid and silly and not to be taken seriously. I blame fanguard into thinking Tasuku Ryuuenji is the Kaichi child.

o0o0o0o

_Once upon a time in a faraway land, there lived a beautiful young girl, a Princess. The Princess looked a little boyish, but very much like a girl with her personality and gestures. Soft blue locks and azure eyes that glimmer like the sea, the Princess was a wonder in sight. Her smile and giggles… _

"Dad… Dad…. Please don't gush over Mom while telling a bedtime story…." Tasuku pointed, almost pleading. He knew his Father loved Mom a lot, but did the man really need to show his attraction in telling him a bedtime story?

Earlier, Tasuku had refused to be told a bedtime story as he thought he was too old for one, but Kai didn't want to argue and it was all Aichi's idea. It was just him and Tasuku, for Kai to tell his son a bedtime story as Aichi told him Tasuku had trouble sleeping.

"Ahem." Kai gave one quick cough. He had to try to compose himself in hope to not slipping himself up again.

_So, not only does the Princess caught the eyes of many, she was the Vessel of great power. One night, a figure sneaked into the Princess' chambers. The Princess put up a fight in defending herself yet only ended up captured. The next morning, not only no one mentioned about the news of the missing Princess, the Kingdom no longer had memories of her…._

_All except one Knight. This Knight had known the Princess all his life; had watched her from a distance ever since childhood. As time grew on, he had started falling in love with her. It had appalled him that the Kingdom would forget the adored Princess. _

_In taking upon this quest alone, he set towards where she could possibly held captive. Along the way, he met a Brawler with a Passionate fist, an Enchantress, a Dragon Knight, and lastly a very young and talented Mechanic. Telling the individuals about his quest, they had declared to help him find and rescue the Princess. Also, these individuals were told they would be greatly rewarded later on. _

_In their journey, they've found clues and encountered those who deemed to have knowledge of the Princess' whereabouts. The Knight and his crew had battled against the Assassins plus Steward, only ending up injured by the Assassin's "Judgement". The Assassins included: a warlock who controls blue flames, a man controlling steel and lightning, a dark fairy, and a sorcerer who controls ice. The crew was given a warning from these Assassins into giving up finding the Princess and forget her. The Knight wasn't afraid and would never give up. _

"Uhhhh…." Tasuku parted his lips hoping to say something, ruby eyes rounded. A palm rested on his cheek with elbow on folded leg under the bed sheets. He was unsure how to feel about this story as it sounded quite familiar.

"I'm getting to it while skipping the details," Kai replied frankly, quickly thinking of ideas and returning to the part he was left off. After all, he was telling everything from imagination and not fully relying on a book.

_The Knight and his crew trained for days, weeks, even a month to become stronger. Once they felt they were ready, they embark on the journey once more only later to meet an Incubus in the forest. This Incubus was in a form of an attractive young man: crimson eyes seductive and cunning, long red locks, and black attire. The Incubus knew of the whereabouts of the Princess and would tell them if he was defeated In a duel. And so the Knight fought in a heated battle against him alone, and won. Once the Incubus informed what he promised, the Knight and his crew headed towards a ruin in the further part of the forest near the mountains. Stone tablets and broken pillars surrounded the area in a circular pattern. _

_One by one, the Knight and his crew were able to defeat the Assassins. However, the quest wasn't over yet as a Witch appeared before them. The Witch being the Mastermind of the Princess' capture. The Knight fought against the Witch's dark spells and with the help of the Enchantress' magic, the Witch was defeated. _

_Soon after the Witch was defeated, the Knight and the others became thrilled to see the Princess appear before them. But, something was wrong. Around the Princess' form was a black and red miasma, and with one dark spell she managed to throw back and harm the Knight and the others. The Princess claimed she didn't need anyone. She was free. She never loved anyone, but in wanting to use the Knight for wicked purposes would satisfy her. _

_The Knight didn't believe any word she said believing she was possessed. _

_To save and cure his beloved of the evil curse befallen upon her, the Knight used his blade of courage and hope with the power of LOVE! This blade was the sword he had given ever since being first knighted. The power of light and love was able to break the curse and the Princess was freed. _

_The Princess made friends with the travelers as they headed back to the Kingdom. The travelers were soon honored by the Princess. Then, the Knight and Princess married and lived happily ever after. _

"The End."

"That's….a…nice… story…?" Tasuku said with hesitance in his voice forcing a smile. How do you tell your dad that that was a cheesy reproduction of what had occurred before? He had no intentions to hurt Kai's feelings.

"Are you any near tired?" Kai inquired. He noticed the tone in his son's voice and felt a little offended Tasuku didn't like it all that much. Tasuku shook his head, honest. "Do you want me to tell you another one?"

Tasuku thought for a moment before giving a shaky nod. Kai thought for a moment on what kind of tale to tell this time until an idea hit him.

_Once upon a time, a young poor couple was expecting a child they had longed for so long after many tries. The woman had fallen ill and craved for blueberries. Her husband sent off on a quest to find the richest blueberries for his beloved. One night, he had encountered a field nearby their home where blueberries were harvested. But, there was one blueberry that had caught his eye- that blueberry glowed as bright as the moonlight casting upon the field. The man plucked the blueberry from its stem and set off back towards the castle not realizing a figure, who had watched the man from the shadows, following him. _

_Once returning to his wife who laid in her sickbed, his wife called out to her husband at the stranger who followed him. The figure, a young man, revealed himself a Witch that owned the blueberry garden named Olivier. Olivier accused the poor man of theft yet in seeing his wife was ill, he made an offer to claim their child as his own once it was born. The couple sadly agreed._

_The woman was soon healed of her illness; and then successfully gave birth to a healthy baby boy. As promised, Olivier took the child naming him "Blueberry" even though the parents had thought of naming him "Tasuku". _

"UEH?!" Tasuku yelped before sinking into his bed sheets, only his antennae sticking out. He hid his embarrassment on what the story was about. In elementary school, they read the story of "Rapunzel" and here was dad telling a story that he's the "Rapunzel". But, Kai gave a little twist to the tale. Tasuku shifted uncomfortably under the sheets.

"Want me to stop?"

Tasuku gave half a nod before shaking his head quickly. "N-no…."

_The child grew into a handsome young man. Once Blueberry turned twelve, Olivier locked the boy in the tower and for him to never to set foot outside the tall, white stone tower. The tower had only one window, one room, and no doors. The blueberry that Blueberry's mother consumed held magical powers, and with it inside and part of Blueberry his light-blue hair grew over the years. _

_When Olivier visits him, he stands beneath the tower and calls out, _

"_Blueberry, Blueberry, let down your hair…." _

"It's time for you to go to bed. It's late."

Kai turned to face his wife Aichi standing in the doorway with her arms folded under her bust then faced the clock on the wall. It was indeed late and Tasuku had school first thing in the morning. Tasuku gave a breath of relief, saved before hearing whatever Kai had thought of later for the story. As Kai stood from the stool,

"We'll continue the story next time."

Tasuku winced followed by a groan and uttered under the sheets. He had trouble sleeping recently and if it ever continued into the next night, he would wish to be prescribed sleeping pills. For now, there was no escaping from Dad, or Mom, in hearing these bedtime stories. With one peck on the forehead, Kai wished his son a good night before joining Aichi in the hallway. Tasuku sank under his sheets once more closing his eyes as he would try to get some sleep.


End file.
